


Fusion is an experience (But one I want to forget)

by Anonymous



Series: Toonkind D&D Fics [4]
Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fusion is supposed to be a joy. Something to be shared between two parts, the capability to be more than who you are.
Series: Toonkind D&D Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989043
Collections: Anonymous





	Fusion is an experience (But one I want to forget)

She’s heard tales of fusions before.

Everyone has. Fusions are to the toonkind community a symbol of commitment, of friendship and love and affection so deep they could transcend physical barriers and change your very outline. Even Tally, alone and hungry she had been, had known about it.

(She‘d seen a fusion once too. She could almost have missed it. Just a flare of soft blue-yellow light, a heavy thump on the floor, and she had peeked around the corner to see a figure whose skin pinwheeled between several different colors. She had looked away at the expression on the fusion’s face, too intimate to be given a name, and tried to ignore the way it made her heart stutter.)

Fusion is supposed to be a joy. Something to be shared between two parts, the capability to be more than who you are.

She shambles through shadowed alleyways with four mismatched limbs and deep set pink eyes, and she wants to  _ scream _ , at how  _ wrong _ it feels- wooden arms melting into sagging ink that barely twitch under her control, the gurgles and pops that come from her very being twisted to accommodate another frame, the smile that slices its way across her face. She feels everything and nothing at all, frozen as Mr M makes his way through the city with a purpose.

She thinks-  _ This is not what I want, I don’t want this. _ \- of blue light and a soft sort of glee.

He thinks-  _ this is what you want, this is what I need _ \- of quiet rebellion and distraction. 

_ Go to sleep dear. Everything will be just okay~. _

The curtain falls. Her mind slips away.

* * *

She wakes up in an alley with all her extra limbs gone, alone in her body except for herself, and she cannot fully stop herself from wrapping her arms around herself and shaking. It’s alright- she might never get the feel of pink and wood out of her mind, or be able to sleep without seeing pink, but at least she’s herself again. That’s enough for the moment. She takes shuddering breaths, and will herself to open her eyes and examine the surroundings.

The first thing she notices is the crusted red on her sleeves and painting the bottom of her shoes.

The second thing she notices is the smell.

* * *

.

.

(Where did you go?)

(What did I do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry


End file.
